A219
by GoodRum
Summary: Spartan Leo- A219 has been reassigned to a new team, full of a few new, and one not so new face.
1. Prologue

January 1, 2543

Leo stared straight ahead, he feat placed at approximately 45 degrees apart, his hands cupped at the seams of his pants. A man in a decorated uniform entered the room and looked at Leo, slightly intimidated by the SPARTAN's sheer size.

Standing at 7ft even, Leo was a tall and muscular man. His black hair was cut close to his head, and several small scars appeared on his face, though not detrimental to his handsome face. Leo's bright blue eyes bore into the wall ahead of him as the officer approached and stood in front of Leo, who snapped a salute.

"At ease, soldier." The officer said. Leo moved his left foot out and placed his hands behind his back, waiting for the man to speak again.

"Leo –A219.. You're a fine soldier, you know that? Speak freely, son."

"I just do my duty, sir." Leo responded, his eyes still glued to the wall ahead. The officer nodded respectively and turned, walking over to a window placed on his right. Outside, a storm was brewing. Dark clouds dotted the sky, casting a moody setting on the landscape.

"Your being assigned to Zulu team, Leo. A special-ops reconnaissance force. You'll be participating in search and destroy, recon, and infiltration missions." The man spoke. Leo's eyes didn't move as he took this in. He was already more than prepared to get into action, seeing as he'd been cooped up for a while now.

"Your gonna need to be prepared for placement by 0500 hours tomorrow. Understand, Spartan?" The officer asked, walking back over to Leo.

"Affirmitive, sir. I'll be ready." Leo replied.

"Glad to hear it. You've done me proud, soldier." The man said, extending a hand out to Leo. The Spartan grabbed the hand and shook it, and was met by a generous smile from the officer. Leo returned this smile before letting go of the hand and throwing up a salute.

The officer sighed, returning the gesture. He turned and walked for the door. Just before the door slid open, the man looked over his shoulder and said his last words to the Spartan.

"Good luck."


	2. Initiation

Leo stepped out of the warthog, grabbing his gear and walking towards the base. Firebase- Hotel was the field command center for Zulu team, and multiple companies of Special Forces ODST's. Needless to say, the base was fairly large. Warthogs, Pelicans, and Falcons sat in their positions, ready for use when needed.

As Leo stepped inside the barracks, he was greeted by a woman who sat on a bunk opposite the door, sharpening a knife. She looked up as he entered, but didn't say a word. Leo made his way over to an empty bunk and set his gear down before hearing the woman speak.

"So. You're Kyle's replacement, eh?" She said, causing Leo to turn and look at her. It felt like an awkward question, but he answered promptly. "Yes, I am. May I ask your name?" He replied, still looking at the woman whose gaze had shifted back to the knife she was sharpening. It took her a moment to answer, as she finished up with the knife and turned, placing it in its sheathe before standing.

"CPO Carla-B190. No more questions. I'm sure you read the dossiers." She replied, walking out of the door, leaving Leo standing in the middle of the empty room. He sighed, walking over to his bunk and taking his things out before placing them in their correct places.

…..

"Welcome to Zulu team, Leo." Master Chief Petty Officer Aaron- A121 said as he stood in the briefing room, waiting for the team who would be showing up in a few minutes, but he had called Leo early. "I'm your commanding officer." The man stood in full black armor, his hands behind his back. He looked like a leader, and that he was. He had led Zulu through over 100 missions, no casualties. This guy was one of the best.

"Thank you, sir" Leo said, nodding his head. His armor felt good to be back inside, since he had been away from it on the trip here, it being on a cargo pelican. Behind him, the rest of the team entered the briefing room, all clad in their armor.

"Well, let's get this show on the road." Aaron said. "Leo, this is your team. Carla, Jacob, Michael, and Mark." Each member throwing up a gesture as their name was called out. Leo returned with a nod, and all the members turned to the screen where Aaron would be briefing them of their next mission.

"Alright…."


End file.
